Us
by Aozora Yumiki
Summary: Kita bodoh, bukan? terjebak didalam lingkaran rumit yang dibuat oleh Tuhan. Tapi tak apalah, selama kita bersama ... Aku rela melakukan apapun. Termasuk melompat kedalam jurang dosa bersamamu.— A SasuSaku fanfiction/ Inspired by: Kira Desuke's One-shoot 'Worst'. And, THIS IS NOT THE SEQUEL!


Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rate: M

Pair: SasuSaku

Genre: Romance & Drama

Warn: Slight!SasuHina, AU, penulisan gadis hanya berunjuk pada umur.

.

.

.

_Proudly present: __**Us**_

_Inspired by: Kira Desuke's one-shot; Worst_

_And, i didn't know if this fict has the same idea from the others. I just want to make it because i have an idea in my head._

.

.

.

**Tidak ada unsur **_**bashing character **_**atau semacamnya. Semua sifat karakter ditulis hanya untuk kepentingan jalan cerita semata. **_**Be smart guys!**_

.

.

.

* * *

**Sakura PoV**

Pagi itu aku terbangun, seperti biasa. Aku kemudian meregangkan tubuhku singkat sambil menguap pelan. Seketika aku teringat pesan Ibu yang memintaku agar memasak sarapan untukku dan tetanggaku (Sebenarnya teman masa kecilku).

Aku kemudian melangkah keluar dari kamar dan segera bersiap memasak dengan mengambil beberapa bahan-bahan yang akan kubuat. Setelah memakai celemek dan membersihkan tangan, aku segera bersiap berkutat dengan berbagai macam olahan bumbu.

_Well_, sebenarnya kalau aku yang akan memakan masakan ini sendiri sih aku tak akan memasak makanan sukar macam ikan bakar, _tamagoyaki_, dan acar ini dan juga akan lebih memilih memasak roti bakar saja. Tapi ... Seperti yang kubilang. Aku juga memasak untuk tetanggaku yang kebetulan juga bernasib sama sepertiku yang selalu ditinggal orang tua untuk bekerja.

Beberapa puluh menit kemudian, semua hidangan telah selesai. Aku sudah memasak semuanya dan telah memakan jatahku. Tinggal memberikan kepada _dia _masakanku.

Setelah aku mandi, aku kemudian bergegas menuju samping rumahku yang dihuni oleh keluarga milik_nya_. Saat kubuka pintu rumah, ternyata tak dikunci. Dasar!, aku segera menaruh makanan dimeja makan (Saat aku sudah berada didalam rumah) dan segera menuju kamar _dia_.

Sebelumnya, akan kuperkenalkan dulu siapa itu '_Dia_' yang kumaksud. Ia adalah Uchiha Sasuke, tetanggaku sejak kecil, teman masa kecilku, dan aku juga merupakan ...

_Cekrek._

"Yo, Saki."

... Selingkuhannya.

**...**

**Normal PoV**

"Yo, Saki."

"_Mattaku_! Sampai kapan kau akan terus berleseh-lesehan diatas tempat tidur sambil memainkan _handphone_-mu?" ucap Sakura sambil melipat kedua tangannya diatas dada.

"Jangan mengomel, masih pagi. Lebih baik kau duduk dibangku meja belajarku," balas seorang laki-laki yang diketahui bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Dan bagai tak ada halangan dalam memasuki kamar laki-laki, Sakura langsung duduk dimeja belajar sang bungsu Uchiha.

"Hm ... Itachi-_nii_ belum pulang?" tanya Sakura. Sasuke menggeleng pelan.

"Dia masih berkuliah dan menetap di apartemennya sendiri," ucap Sasuke menanggapi. Sakura lalu mengangguk singkat.

"Hei, sedari tadi kau terus memperhatikan _handphone_-mu sambil tersenyum. Ada _e_-_mail _dari siapa? Hinata?" tanya Sakura lagi dengan nada sinis. Sasuke lalu menghela napasnya.

"Begitulah," ucap Sasuke singkat. Ia tahu, semakin banyak ia mengomentari Hinata didepan Sakura, semakin ia merasa bersalah didepan Sakura.

"Masih kau pertahankan saja pacarmu itu? Ia yang dibilang gadis sopan? Apanya. Kemarin saja aku melihatnya berkencan dengan Kiba. Kau ini bodoh atau apa? Gadis seperti itu kau pertahankan," ucap Sakura sinis. Ah, keluar lagi sisi _bitchy_-nya.

"Tapi kau tahu, 'kan—"

"Ya, ya, aku tahu. Pasti kau akan bilang bahwa '_Hinata tak bisa putus denganku. Ia tak bisa hidup tanpaku, waktu kami bertengkar Hinata sakit seminggu. Kau paham 'kan?_' ah. Aku sampai hafal kata-katamu. Tapi ... Kalau Hinata tak bisa hidup tanpamu ... Bagaimana aku?" tanya Sakura pelan. Selalu berujung ke topik ini setiap kali mereka bertemu dan selalu saja Sasuke membalasnya dengan kata-kata itu. Ia tahu, menjadi pihak ketiga memang sakit. Selain waktu dibagi, hati juga _mungkin _dibagi.

Dirasakan Sakura seseorang mendekapnya dari belakang, ah Sasuke. "Maaf," ucap Sasuke pelan, "untuk sekarang aku belum bisa melakukannya. Dan juga ... Aku yakin kau bisa hidup tanpaku," lanjutnya dengan nada berbisik.

"Apa maksudmu?" Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya sembari memegang lengan Sasuke yang tengah mendekapnya dari belakang.

"Kemarin. Kau berkencan dengan kakak kelas, Saki. Dan selalu begitu setiap harinya, kau juga melupakanku," ucap Sasuke. Sakura menghela napasnya, ah. Sasuke mulai merajuk.

"Apanya? Aku tak pernah berciuman ataupun _meniduri _mereka. Beda dengan kau dan Hinata yang bisa peluk-peluk dan berciuman didepanku seenaknya," protes Sakura. Sasuke lalu terkekeh pelan.

"Sudahlah, yang penting sehabis Hinata menciumku, kau akan dapat yang lebih daripada itu," _yayaya_. Sakura tahu dan Sakura bosan mendengarnya. Segera saja ia tarik kaus Sasuke lalu membalik tubuhnya dan mencium Sasuke.

Ciuman mereka tidak lama tapi tidak juga cepat. _Well_, ini 'kan masih pagi, mungkin saja kalau sudah sore atau malam Sasuke akan menjadi _liar_. _Mungkin_.

"Masih pagi, Sasu. Jangan mencoba kasar sampai-sampai aku merasa _lipgloss_ milikku berpindah ke bibirmu." Kekeh Sakura pelan. Sasuke lalu hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi Sakura.

"Tenang saja, kita sudah biasa melakukannya. Jadi kau tak perlu khawatir bibirku akan penuh dengan _lipgloss_-mu," balas Sasuke. Ia kemudian berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya kembali dan mulai mendudukkan tubuhnya disana.

"_Ne_, Sasuke-_kun_."

"Hn?"

"Sebentar lagi akan ada pesta dansa KHS, bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Sakura. Sasuke yang tadi sedang memegang _handphone_-nya kini melirik Sakura singkat.

"Entahlah, aku malas berpartisipasi." Balas Sasuke singkat, Sakura cemberut.

"Hmmm ... Kenapa?" tanya Sakura.

"Habis, kau mungkin akan berdansa dengan Gaara atau Sasori, seperti tahun lalu." Ucap Sasuke. Sakura lalu memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Harusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu, huh. Kau mungkin nanti akan berdansa dengan Hinata, cium-ciuman, dan lain-lain, hih." Decih Sakura kencang. Sasuke hanya bisa terkekeh pelan.

"Kita impas, Sayang. Lagipula, aku belum pernah menuju tahap yang lebih parah dari ciuman. Kau tahu itu," jelas Sasuke. Aah. Susahnya punya simpanan, ia harus membagi waktunya dengan baik atau _simpanan tersayangnya_ ini akan marah dan tak memberi _jatah _jikala ia membutuhkannya.

"Tapi aku lelah, Sasuke-_kun_. Aku seperti _manager_ seorang artis yang tengah membintangi drama. Kau peran utamanya, dan Hinata adalah pasanganmu. Sedangkan aku yang terus memberimu air, mengatur jadwalmu, menjaga kesehatanmu, menempel terus denganmu ... Tak dianggap sama sekali." Adu Sakura dengan suara lirih.

"Sama saja, aku juga." Mencoba mengerti perasaan Sakura, Sasuke menanggapinya. Begini-begini, Sakura adalah gadis yang _paling _sabar menghadapinya, beda dengan Hinata yang dimarahi sedikit sudah pingsan duluan. Merepotkan.

"Tapi ... Aku tidak bisa berjalan berdampingan bersamamu. Kalau mau belanja bersama harus _stay _dua meter jauhnya darimu. Kalau mau _date _harus ke tempat yang sepi, Bosan." Ucap Sakura dengan nada jenuhnya.

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya. "Memangnya kau memacariku hanya untuk dipamerkan saja? Yang penting kita saling suka, Sakura ..." ucap Sasuke. Sakura lalu menghela napasnya kasar.

"Bukan itu maksudku, Sasu. Kau boleh pacaran, cium-ciuman, peluk-pelukan dengan orang lain. Aku? Paling-paling hanya kencan, tak ada ciuman boro-boro _one-night stand_. Curang sekali," ambek Sakura. Sasuke lalu menghela napasnya juga, ikut-ikutan.

"_Tck_. Merajuk lagi, merajuk lagi. Tadi kau habis mengungkit Hinata, sekarang cara kita berpacaran. Katakan apa maumu." Sasuke kira, Sakura sedang merajuk minta kencan ditempat ramai dan mendapatkan balasan kata beserta senyum manis yang biasa ditunjukkan gadis-_nya_. Namun tak tahunya? Ia mendapatkan pandangan terluka dari Sakura.

"Kau tak akan mengerti, Sasuke-_kun_. Kau-tidak-akan-mengerti. Memangnya setiap aku merajuk dan membahas hubungan kita ... Aku ingin sesuatu? Ah, sudahlah. Aku bosan bertengkar denganmu karna masalah ini terus, aku pulang."

_**Brak!**_

Dan Sasuke hanya bisa menghela napasnya.

**...**

"_Forehead_. Kau ini kenapa, sih? Sedari tadi diam dan menolak ajakan _mereka_. Tak biasanya," ucap Ino yang tengah menyumpit _salad_-nya. Sementara Tenten yang ada disebelah gadis itu kemudian menatapnya.

"Sasuke lagi?" tanya Tenten. Ah, sudah bukan menjadi momok kalau hubungan Sakura dan Sasuke diketahui oleh dua sahabat Sakura. Tenang saja, kalau mereka bocor (Terutama Ino) hidup mereka tengah diujung tanduk.

"Biar kutebak! Pasti kau bertengkar dengan Sasuke hanya karna masalah si 'Gadis-sok-polos' itu, _hmph_. Bahkan dari raut dan jidatmu saja aku bisa membacanya." Ucap—ledek—Ino yang habis menyuap _salad_-nya.

Sakura memandang mereka berdua sebal. "Pertama, aku sedang tak berminat untuk _date _dengan _mereka _semua. Kedua, aku memang tengah bertengkar dengan Sasuke-_kun _kemarin. Ketiga, Ino ... Aku yakin kau bukan peramal jidat, bukan?," jawab Sakura. Ino lalu menyengir kearahnya.

"Oh, ayolah, _Honey_. _Scandal Queen _sekolah kita kini berhenti mengencani pria? Yang benar saja. Bahkan otak Naruto yang diragukan keberadaannya itu saja mengingat dengan jelas rekormu ditahun pertama yang mengencani lima belas pria dalam satu hari," ucap Ino sambil menggidikkan bahunya. Tenten ikut-ikutan mengangguk menyetujui ucapan Ino.

"Haaaah ... Siapa pula yang memberiku titel itu? Aku mengencani mereka hanya karna—"

"KYAAAA! Sasuke-_kun_!"

"Ah, itu Sasuke." Ucap Tenten. Sakura lalu menghela napasnya kasar, ucapannya dipotong. Dan belum lagi, disana terlihat Sasuke yang tengah bergandengan tangan dengan Hinata yang dibelakangnya diikuti Naruto, Sai, dan Neji.

_Ah! Wahai dewi fortuna, mengapa engkau membiarkan Sasuke dan kawannya duduk disamping mejaku? Sebegitu dosanya 'kah aku sampai-sampai engkau tak berpihak kepadaku?_—batin Sakura.

"_Psst_, Saki. Bagaimana dong?" tanya Ino. Sakura lalu menggidikkan bahunya malas sambil menggigit _melonpan_-nya kencang-kencang.

Ah, dampak Sakura yang terlihat _sangat _tidak suka itu nampaknya disadari oleh sang pangeran sekolah kita, Uchiha Sasuke. Lihat saja tatapan si bungsu Uchiha itu yang terus mengarah ke Sakura daripada ke Hinata yang tengah menyuapinya itu.

"Ummm ... Sakura?" tanya sebuah suara.

"Eh? Ah, iya, Sasori-_senpai_. Ada apa?" huh. Karna sibuk melampiaskan kekesalannya pada _melonpan_ yang tadi ia gigit keras-keras, ia tak menyadari bahwa seorang pemuda berambut merah menyala yang tengah berdiri disamping meja makan kantin yang tengah ia duduki bersama Ino dan Tenten.

"Kau sibuk tidak nanti pulang sekolah?" tanya Sasori.

_Ah, mengajak kencan_. "Tidak," ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum semanis mungkin dihadapan Sasori.

"Kebetulan teman-temanku sedang sibuk dengan pacarnya masing-masing. Kau mau makan _monjayaki _denganku nanti?" tanya Sasori, "berdua." Ia kemudian memperjelas ucapannya. Sakura terdiam, tak memperdulikan teriakkan _fans_-nya dan _fans_ Sasori yang mengutarakan ketidaksukaannya. Yah, _well_. Sakura telah mengencani dua per tiga populasi lelaki disekolah ini, sih.

_Tolak? Tidak, tidak. Kalau Sasori-_senpai _atau Gaara itu bahaya sekali kalau aku tolak. Terima? Nanti Sasuke ngambek. Tapi ... Ah, tak apalah._—Batin Sakura.

"Boleh-boleh. _Senpai _yang bayar, ya?" ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum lebar. Sasori lalu mengangguk dan mengacak rambutnya dengan pelan.

"Kutunggu di depan kelasmu, nanti." Ucap Sasori sambil berlalu darinya.

"YEY~! AKHIRNYA SAKURA MENGENCANI LAKI-LAKI LAGI! INI BARU SAKURA YANG KUKENAL! MASA' HANYA KARNA SA—"

"TUTUP MULUTMU, INO!" _**BRAK!**_

Dan, sebuah nampan yang tadi Sakura bawa kini telah melayang sempurna di wajah _barbie-like _milik Ino itu.

**...**

"Maaf, membuat _senpai _menunggu."

Sakura menunduk, menyuarakan rasa bersalahnya. Ah, coba saja Kakashi-_sensei _tak meminta bantuannya ... Ia pasti sekarang sudah meluncur ke tempat _monjayaki _bersama dengan Sasori.

"Tidak, santai saja. Ayo berangkat," Sasori tersenyum sambil mengulurkan tangannya kearah Sakura. Sakura lalu tersenyum balik dan menyambut uluran lengan Sasori.

Tentunya, tanpa mengetahui sepasang _onyx _yang memandang mereka dengan raut wajah kesal.

**...**

"Bagaimana kelasmu, Sakura-_chan_?" tanya Sasori. Kini, mereka tengah menikmati _monjayaki _yang tadi habis mereka panggang bersama.

"Hm ... Biasa saja, _senpai_. Bosan, monoton, itu saja." Ucap Sakura lalu mengunyah kembali _monjayaki _miliknya.

"Oh, begitu. Ngomong-ngomong, aku ingin bertanya," Sasori menghentikan gerakan menyuapnya. "tentang dua minggu yang lalu. Tentang kau dan Sasuke yang belanja bersama itu," lanjut Sasori.

Sakura kini hampir menyemburkan air yang tengah diminumnya setelah mendengar penuturan Sasori. "Ma-Maksud _senpai_?," tanya Sakura, mencoba untuk tidak gugup.

Sasori lalu menggenggam pergelangan tangan Sakura. "Aku takut. Aku kira kau benar-benar berkencan dengannya," Sasori menghela napas lega.

"A-Aaa ... Tidak. Kami hanya tetangga, _senpai_. Sudah biasa kalau aku belanja bersamanya, lagipula orangtua kami sama-sama sibuk, hehe." Ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum manis.

"Ah ... _Yokatta_. Aku tahu kau bukan iblis yang mengencani orang yang sudah punya kekasih. Kau memang benar-benar malaikat."

_**Deg.**_

_Ne ... Sasori-_senpai_, kalau aku mengencani orang yang sudah punya pacar, bagaimana? Apakah kau akan menerima diriku yang kotor dan pembohong ini? ..._

_... Dan satu hal lagi, aku bukan malaikat, _senpai_. Aku hanyalah gadis jalang yang membohongi semua orang demi cintaku._

_Cintaku yang sebenarnya terlarang._

**...**

"_Bye_, _senpai_! Terimakasih atas semuanya!"

Sakura menghela napasnya lega. Ia kemudian memasuki pekarangan rumahnya dengan gembira. Sedikit kaget ketika ia melihat cahaya ruang tamu yang menyala. Tidak mungkin 'kan ... Ibu dan Ayahnya pulang?

Segera saja, ia buka pintu dan memasuki area ruang tamu dan sangat kaget ketika melihat siluet _dark blue _yang tengah duduk sambil menonton televisi. Huh. Ternyata Sasuke. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Sasuke-_kun_?," tanya Sakura.

"Hanya mengecek keadaan kekasih yang kukira tengah duduk dirumah dan tak tahunya kunci rumahpun masih ada di rak sepatu. Belum lagi, kekasih bodohku satu itu tengah berkencan dengan laki-laki lain."

Sakura menghela napasnya kasar. Sasuke ngambek, bahaya. Bisa-bisa pemuda didepannya ini tak mau makan lagi—dan, uh. Mengingat itu saja, kepala Sakura mulai pening bukan main.

"Demi Tuhan! Bisakah kau tidak bersifat kekanakkan? Jangan terlalu posesif kepadaku, Sasuke." Ah, emosi Sakura akhirnya keluar juga. Yah, meskipun gadis Haruno ini menempatkan kata-katanya dengan baik dan mencoba tak berteriak kepada Sasuke, tetap saja raut wajahnya terlihat jelas sekali bahwa ia sedang marah.

"Sudahlah, bertengkar denganmu tak akan ada habisnya. Lebih baik kau mandi sana, bau. Dan belum lagi pasti parfum si muka bayi itu menempel ditubuhmu, aku benci."

_Yah, semarah apapun Sakura pada Sasuke. Ia tak akan bisa bertahan. Karna ..._

_... Mereka telah berjanji untuk melompat kedalam neraka bersama-sama._

.

.

.

_Kita telah berjanji melompat kedalam jurang dosa bersama-sama, bukan?_

_Semenjak hari itu. Di hari kau dan aku memergoki kekasihmu selingkuh dibelakangmu. Sama seperti kita._

_Jadi ... Untuk apa kita harus ragu?_

_Daripada membiarkan gadis kekasihmu itu masuk sendirian kedalam neraka ..._

_... Ayo melompat bersama-sama kedalam dosa yang tak terhitung ini!_

.

.

.

_**TBC**_

* * *

A/N: HUWA~! Aku senang bukan main ketika Kira Desuke-_senpai _mengizinkanku untuk meng-_copy _idenya! Terimakasih banyak, Kira-_senpai_! *Nangis bahagia*. _Well_, aku muncul dengan _fict _tentang pergaulan bebas di Jepang kayak gini. Agak-agak _dark-ish _memang. Tapi ... Yaudahlah. Aku udah ngebet pengen nulis ini.

Sekian,

Aozora Yumiki.

* * *

_**RnR?**_


End file.
